disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Tremaine
Queen Narissa |likes = Flowers, fairy tale romance |dislikes = Robert wooing Giselle |powers = |fate = Marries Prince Edward and lives happily ever after in Andalasia. ||voice = Idina Menzel |quote = "Wow, really good reception here!"}}Nancy Tremaine is a character from Enchanted. She is portrayed by Idina Menzel. Personality Nancy was portrayed as both a New Yorker, and a dreamer of happily ever afters. She was shown to be very happy when Robert Philip gave her Giselle's bouquet with live doves, and was elated at the prospect of going to the King and Queen's Ball with Robert. This was seen again when Giselle was unconscious from the poisoned apple, she eventually learned of how much she and Robert were in love, and decided for his happiness to let him kiss her awake, and have their fairytale ending. Nancy owned a fabric store making dresses, which after she left, became Andalasia Designs, run by Giselle. In the end, she ended up marrying Edward and fell in love with him for his truly charming and Princely qualities. At the wedding, her cell phone rang, and after noticing the really good reception, she threw it away, and shared her true love's kiss. Role in the film In the beginning of the film, Nancy was in a 5-year long relationship with Robert. The morning after Giselle came to New York, she showed up at his apartment to take Morgan Philip to school and bond with each other. After seeing Giselle on top of Robert from the bathroom, she thought he cheated on her, and left. After Giselle asked a pair of doves to give her a bouquet from Robert and his invitation to go to the King and Queen's Ball, she came around, and came to rather like this new spontaneous and romantic side of Robert she hadn't seen yet. At the ball, she was shown as having a wonderful time with Robert. When Giselle and Edward showed up, she became infatuated with the charming nature of Edward, finding him very romantic. The two danced the King and Queen's waltz. After, Edward and Giselle decided to leave, but not before Narissa in disguise, poisoned Giselle. Nancy called the 911 Emergency hotline asking for help. When true love's kiss from Edward didn't work on Giselle, Nancy realized that Giselle and Robert were truly made for each other, and gave Robert her permission to kiss Giselle awake, which led to the climax of the film. After the battle, Nancy saw Giselle's forgotten shoe. After putting on Giselle's shoe Nancy realizes it fits so once again, noticing his chivalry and never-ceasing charm, she agreed to marry Edward. They were married in Andalasia and lived happily ever after. Trivia *Since Nancy was going to become Morgan's stepmother at the beginning of the film, she was given the last name of Cinderella's stepmother from the 1950 film, Cinderella. But as a twist, Nancy is nothing like Lady Tremaine. She is kind, forgiving, generous, and selfless. *Despite marrying a prince, Nancy is not an official Disney Princess. Or at least, not seen as one by many Disney fans. *She is also the only "real world native" in the film to be seen in animated form. *Idina Menzel, who portrays her, is also the voice of Elsa from Frozen, which makes Nancy her first of two roles as the voice of a princess and a queen in the Disney franchise. **Ironically, Elsa says you can't marry a man you just met while Nancy, who is played by the same actress, did marry a man she just met. *This role did not require any singing, which was an unusual role for Idina Menzel. According to Menzel, she was glad to be hired for the role just based on her acting talents. Gallery Nancy Tremaine Close Up.jpg MV5BNzQ0NTQyNjIxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODA3MDM4._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg enchanted1251.jpg enchanted1355.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11514.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11519.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11523.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11536.jpg enchanted1368.jpg|Nancy and Edward's first kiss Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Enchanted characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:American characters Category:Spouses